character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
System XX (Canon)/ZeroTC01
|-|Merged= |-|BlazBlue= |-|RWBY= |-|Persona 4: Arena= |-|Under Night In-Birth= |-|1= |-|2= Summary Cross-Dimensional Observation System No. XX, simply referred to as System XX or System, is the main antagonist of BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle's main story Episodes, as well as a major side-character in the Extra Episode. Having been originally created by Clavis Alucard, she was designed in order to achieve Cross-Dimensional Observation and to be capable of bringing about new possibilities into the world. However, due to flaws in her design, System went rogue and began acting on her own, attempting to invade the worlds she Observes. This forced Clavis to seal her away using the Keystones of the BlazBlue, RWBY, Persona 4: Arena, and Under Night In-Birth worlds. Despite his success, the seal was later accidentally broken by Rachel Alucard, Clavis' daughter, thus re-activating System and allowing her to summon warriors from the aforementioned universes so as to trick them into participating in the "Keystones Scramble Tag Battle Tournament" taking place inside the Phantom Field. In the Extra Episode, we see that System XX is working alongside Hazama in order to keep the God of Destruction created by Takamagahara, Susano'o, under control, and assisted him in organising a "Stamp Ralley" where the contestants were forced to compete with each other over stamps, allowing them to eventually reach the goal of the competition. There, they would have to fight and attempt to defeat Susano'o (although a reward in the form of a "Grand Power" was advertised instead). Unlike in the main Episodes, System isn't a "villain" in the Extra story, but instead actually cooperates with the protagonists in the end. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 2-A, likely 1-A Name: Cross-Dimensional Observation System No. XX, System XX, System, The Announcer, The Moderator Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Genderless (though has the voice of a female, and is treated as one) Age: Unknown Classification: Cross-Dimensional Observation System Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Nigh-Omnipresence (Exists all throughout the Phantom Field), Clairvoyance, Fourth Wall Awareness, Creation (Capable of forming exact copies of her opponent), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5, 8 and likely 10) and Regeneration (High-Godly, likely True-Godly; Reliant on the Keystones. Previously established a link with Ruby Rose. Her immortality and regeneration are similar to that of Observers, and thus the likes of Noel and Izanami), Resurrection, Summoning (Transported a number of characters from multiple different universes to the Phantom Field), Dimensional Travel, Teleportation, Information Analysis, Energy Projection, Phenomena Intervention (As a device created to Observe and converge numerous dimensions and Boundaries, System can cause Phenomena Interventions, with her own being far superior to even the Amaterasu's), Resistance Bypassing (Not even Ragna's resistance to Phenomena Intervention could protect him from System's abilities), Transmutation, Biological Manipulation, Corruption (Types 2 and 3), Statistics Reduction and Technological Manipulation (Able to utilise seithr, allowing her to turn whoever it touches into it and corrupt them, deteriorate bodies, reduce their power, and tamper with technology), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created the Phantom Field, a dimension not even the likes of Rachel could escape despite her Dimensional Travel), Information Analysis, Non-Physical Interaction and Void Manipulation (Could interact with Merkava and Vatista, who are in a state of nothingness), Law Manipulation (Controls all the rules and laws within the Phantom Field), Fusionism (Capable of controlling and manipulating dimensional space, as well as merging universes and Boundaries), Non-Corporeal (Without sufficient information, she merely can take the form of sentient energy), Absorption (Can gather information from various fighters, allowing her to manifest her physical form), Resistance to: Likely Phenomena Intervention (Scaling from many other Observers and users of Phenomena Intervention, and was unaffected by the Power of the Eye wielded by Noel), Plot Manipulation (Scales to the numerous characters who underwent their Central Fiction arcade mode stories, in which they were unaffected by Nine manipulating the events of her fabricated world, in a similar manner to a story. Moreover, she was in control of every single thing that was occurring within it, with Azrael pointing out in his own story that all of what he went through during Act 1 was nothing but, well, an act), Attack Negation (Presumably capable of harming Es, to whom any damage dealt simply "never happened"), Space-Time Manipulation (Unaffected by the collapse of the Phantom Field), Life Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Absolute Zero and Soul Manipulation (Could resist Yukianesa and Bolverk, despite the former being capable of freezing things at temperatures restricting the movement of atoms, and the latter's ability to pierce through space), Information Analysis (Noel couldn't comprehend System while viewing her with the Power of the Eye), Sealing (Only a part of the Alucard bloodline is able to seal the Keystones), Existence Erasure and Void Manipulation (Capable of withstanding strikes from Hyde's Insulator, which can tear one's very existence apart and even erase literal voids and non-existent entities), Fear Manipulation (Unfazed by Ragna's presence, which previously scared Mai and Platinum), Perception Manipulation, Conceptual Destruction, Transmutation, Corruption (Types 2 and 3), Statistics Reduction and Technological Manipulation (Should be able to resist seithr), Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation and Acausality (Types 1 and 5; As an Observer, System exists outside "reason", i.e. the fundamental laws of the world which originated from the elements of fire, water, earth and air, as well as light and darkness, the Two Great Origins) Attack Potency: At least High Multiverse level+, likely Outerverse level (Created the Phantom Field, which can withstand the numerous fights between many characters on this level that constantly go on within it. Composed of four Keystones, with the energy of a single one being compared to the Azure, the absolute strongest force in the BlazBlue verse that transcends Phenomena Interventions and exceeds even the power of Amaterasu, also being capable of creating a timeline beyond the latter and Takamagahara's control. Unlike the statement regarding Ragna, we know for sure that this statement scales System XX to the True Azure, as Es' wording directly suggests it by saying that the keystones' power is akin to the of the Azure, thus making them comparable or equal to it. Comparable to the likes of Jubei, a wielder of Hihiirokane, which is a sword with power stated to be beyond "all definitions" of space and time, which, depending entirely on interpretation, could include the concepts of space and time as a whole. Suppressed the power of Susano'o, who was repeatedly stated to be a world-ending threat that would have destroyed all possibilities, with his power being stated to be "from another dimension", for the entirety of Episode 2, though this ended up completely exhausting her power and heavily damaging her) Speed: Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant normally (Can consistently keep up with fights between multiple characters on this level, such as Ragna, Ruby, Hyde and Yu, as well as trade blows with them herself), [[Omnipresence|'Omnipresent']] within the Phantom Field (Shown to exist all throughout it, as she is constantly available and spectating the contestants within it) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least High Multiversal+, likely Outerversal Durability: At least High Multiverse level+, likely Outerverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: At least High Multiversal, likely Outerversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Supergenius (Was built with the purpose of being a supercomputer that simultaneously Observes and gathers information from various dimensions) Weaknesses: Without sufficient information, she lacks a physical form and can only exist as energy. System's curiosity towards those who surround her could potentially lead to her downfall. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1